Kagome's Heart Break
by vampiress-chick321
Summary: InuYasha Still has fellings for Kikyo whitch breaks Kagome's heart. Who will InuYasha chose Kagome or Kikyo! Rated M for later chapters


Hello there! This is my first time here on , so I'm here to give you a few stories about InuYasha and Kagome and maybe Naruto and Sakura like my cousin "Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura"! Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha, and never will!**_

InuYasha and his friends were all sleeping silently when InuYasha picked up Kikyo's scent. He stood up and saw Kikyo's soul collectors, it was like they wanted InuYasha to follow so he did. He raced through the trees as fast as he could and wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a tree, but that didn't stop him. He went around the tree and didn't even pay attention to the pain that had come when he jumps from tree to tree since he ran into a tree. When he finally got to Kikyo he ran towards her as fast as he could.

_Where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are._

Kagome woke shortly after InuYasha left.

"Hey has anyone seen InuYasha?" Kagome asked her friends

"No" they all replied sleepily. She stayed awake for awhile, when she and her friends were about to go back to sleep, Kagome saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Then she figured it out, he went to go see Kikyo.

"I bet he went to go see Kikyo" Kagome said as she sighed

"Why do you suggest that?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango and pointed at the soul collectors. All Kagome's friends looked were she was pointing,

"Those are Kikyo's soul collectors! Oh so he did went to go se Kikyo." Miroku said to Kagome

"Poor Kagome" Shippo said

"I know, if I was her I'd push him over a cliff and make sure he never walks again" Sango said as Kagome was sneaking away to go find InuYasha.

"Come come my dear Sango don't be so cruel" Miroku told Sango. Then all of them realized Kagome was gone…

"Where do you think she went" Shippo asked Sango

"She probably went to go seek InuYasha" Sango replied.

_Where InuYasha, Kikyo and Kagome are._

"InuYasha," Kikyo said

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked while Kagome was standing behind a tree listening.

"I wanted to ask you something" Kikyo replied

"What is it Kikyo?" InuYasha asked

"Do you love me InuYasha?" Kikyo asked. When Kagome heard the question, her heart had a sharp pain. Kagome new the answer and began to cry.

"Eh….yes I do Kikyo" InuYasha replied as Kikyo Kissed him. Kagome saw the kiss and was shocked even though its not the first time this has happened. Kagome's pain in her heart began to hurt more. She fell to the ground since it hurt so bad, InuYasha smelt the scent of tears, he knew it was Kagome. InuYasha broke away from the kiss. He went near the tree she was behind and saw Kagome on the ground crying her brains out. When Kagome saw InuYasha with a sad look on his face as they made eye contact. Then Kagome took off into the forest before InuYasha could say anything.

Kagome yelled, "DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"Wait!" InuYasha said but Kagome was gone. While Kagome was in the forest she was ripped up from the bushed she ran through. She was getting tired and she was far away from the camp so she camped out in the open. Before she could find shelter she collapsed. InuYasha returned to the camp site where everybody sat around the camp-fire, still tired from Kagome's wake-up call. But Kagome was not there!

"Hey InuYasha where's Kagome?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked at Sango with a confused look.

"She's not with me. I thought when she ran off she came back here" InuYasha replied.

"She got worried and went off to find you and never returned." Miroku told InuYasha

"Man, we have to go after her!" InuYasha exclaimed. InuYasha had a strong nose and he smelt the tears that Kagome shed.

"She could be dead for all we know, she doesn't have her bow and arrows" Shippo said

"Don't think like that Shippo I know she's alive I can smell her" InuYasha told Shippo. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara as fast as they could through the trees. InuYasha was really worried about Kagome. They have been searching all night, even when InuYasha has a strong nose there was the scent of tears everywhere. In fact the scent of tears was covering Kagome's scent.

_Where Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were._

Sesshoumaru and his minions were walking trying to locate Naraku. While they were walking, Sesshoumaru picked up a familiar scent. He stopped and looked in the direction were the scent was coming from.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru girl!" Jaken shouted at Rin. Then in a blink of an eye Jaken had a big bump on his head.

"NEVER SHOUT AT RIN AGAIN!" Lord Sesshoumaru said in a louder voice than usual.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken told Sesshoumaru. Then Sesshoumaru took off in the direction that the scent was coming from.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru, don't leave me behind" Jaken yelled at Sesshoumaru. Then he quickly caught up to Rin and Sesshoumaru. Then as Sesshoumaru got to the scent, he recognized the girl. She had tears running down her eyes, her body had cuts and her clothing was ripped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that girl?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's one of InuYasha's friends, her name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru told Rin

"She's gripping her heart, but why?" Rin told Sesshoumaru.

"I smell the fear of loving InuYasha, I bet he hurt her, that good for nothing half demon." Sesshoumaru told Rin. And with that Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and put her on AhUn. Then he headed off towards the village.

_Where InuYasha and his friends are._

"We have been searching for hours where could she be" InuYasha asked his friends

"I don't know InuYasha are you sure you cant smell her scent?" Sango asked InuYasha

"Ya" InuYasha said replying to Sango. Then while they were running through the tree Sesshoumaru appeared with Rin, Jaken and AhUn.

"So little brother what are you up to?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha

"None of your business" InuYasha replied

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, InuYasha is just worried about Kagome, you see something happened and Kagome ran away and we cant find her." Miroku told Sesshoumaru. But InuYasha smelt Kagome's scent and knew Sesshoumaru had her. So InuYasha raced over to Sesshoumaru in a blink of an eye.

"You have Kagome don't you, give her here Sesshoumaru, or else" InuYasha said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, InuYasha I have Kagome, but you have to apologize to her for what ever you did" Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"I didn't do anything to her!" InuYasha shouted at Sesshoumaru

"Then explain why I found her unconscious on the ground with her hand to here heart" Sesshoumaru told InuYasha.

"Well,…." InuYasha said before he go cut off by Shippo

"You know what you did and so do we you two timing dog!" Shippo shouted at InuYasha. All of a sudden Shippo had a big bump on his head.

"What was that for!" Shippo said half crying

"Keep your mouth shut!" InuYasha told Shippo

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome said. Everyone turned and look at the girl that said "sit".

"Hey look its Kagome!" Shippo said. But Kagome just feel on the ground crying. InuYasha walked over but she just got up and ran passed him.

"Kagome, wait… I can explain" InuYasha said to Kagome.

Kagome just stopped and looked at Sango and said "Please take me back to the camp"

"Of course" Sango replied to Kagome.

Kagome got on top of Kirara and was on there way back to the camp. InuYasha and Miroku followed. It took them about an hour and a half to get back to the camp. When they got to the camp Kagome went to the hot springs. She needed to relax for awhile, she asked Sango if she would come with. So Sango agreed to go with Kagome. Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs and got in. The water was hot and the air around the springs was misty. Then Sango started to talk to Kagome about what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo.

"So what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sango told Kagome. Kagome stopped crying and looked at Sango with a more comfortable look on her face.

"No its ok I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else ok" Kagome told Sango. Sango looked at Kagome seriously.

"Ok I wont tell anyone" Sango said to Kagome

"Ok good, you know Sango you're the only one I can trust right now" Kagome said to Sango.

"Well I do think of you as a sister Kagome" Sango told Kagome.

"Thanks Sango I really needed that" Kagome said to Sango.

"Your welcome" Sango replied to Kagome. There was a moment of silence until Kagome started telling the story of what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Well I was getting worried about InuYasha, so I went to go look for him. I knew he that he went to go see Kikyo because he never go off alone without waking us up at night, and I saw a soul collector and I was sure it was Kikyo's ." Kagome told Sango.

_Where InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are_

"InuYasha maybe you should talk to Kagome when she comes back" Miroku told InuYasha.

"Or I can just go talk to her now" InuYasha said to Miroku. And with those last words InuYasha was off to go talk to Kagome.

"InuYasha wait! There still in the hot springs, man he's gonna get it bad when Kagome thinks that InuYasha is peeking." Miroku said to himself.

Well I hope you like it because its my first story and please I beg of you review and if you don't my cousin will make fun of me by saying that I'm a bad story writer and that I'll never match up to his level.L So please review!!J And if you want give me some ideas for future lemons and chapters!!


End file.
